Seu sorriso cativante
by Uchiha Ayu
Summary: Naruto depois de muito tempo longe de Konoha volta para a vila acompanhado. Hinata não deixará que ninguém machuque os sentimentos do loirinho. Oneshot NaruHina


**Seu sorriso cativante**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto-san.**

"_Pensamento da Hinata"_

Fala normal

* * *

"_Lembro-me de quando tinha seis anos, eu não tinha amigos e ficava no parque sozinha. Certo dia um menino se aproximou e com seu sorriso me chamou para brincar, dizendo que fazia mal ficar só. Não me esqueço... Foi o melhor momento que passei ao lado dele e a partir deste dia me apaixonei perdidamente por aquele menino loiro tão solitário quanto eu, mas tão mais corajoso e forte. Cresci vendo seu esforço, tentando ao máximo ser sua amiga. Formamos juntos na academia ninja, completamos missões juntos e aos doze anos ele se foi. Por seu amigo Sasuke ele foi embora; na tentativa de ajudá-lo. Como sempre ele cumpriu sua promessa, trouxe seu amigo de volta à Konoha, e em seguida se foi novamente. E eu... Eu fiquei sem ele, chorando sozinha dia após dia, pedindo, implorando, pra que ele voltasse..."_

- Hinata-chan! – uma voz fez a kunoichi de olhos perolados se virar e encarar uma de suas melhores amigas.

- Ah, olá Tenten-chan! – cumprimentou educadamente.

- Treinando sozinha? – perguntou a jovem Mitsashi ao ver algumas kunais fincadas no chão.

– Sim – afirmou - Vou ficar forte para ajudar o Naruto-kun quando ele precisar.

Tenten sorriu carinhosa para a amiga ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia desconfortável. Como iria dar a notícia à ela?

– Hinata, você ainda gosta muito do Naruto né?

– Muito... – disse a jovem ficando cabisbaixa.

– Então, acho que tenho uma notícia maravilhosa pra você!

Os delicados olhos perolados da Hyuuga encararam curiosa a morena, ela parecia estar num misto de empolgação e preocupação. A notícia devia ser realmente boa.

– Naruto voltou! – contou sorrindo para a Hyuuga, achando que seria melhor falar logo de uma vez do que enrolar. Esta, porém, arregalou os olhos, corou mais do que um vidro de catchup e apressadamente pegou suas coisas e saiu correndo.

– Obrigada Tenten-chan por me avisar. Preciso ir! – agradeceu rapidamente antes de desaparecer da vista da morena que nem teve tempo de terminar de contar a notícia.

– Espera Hinata! Preciso te contar mais uma coisa, ele não está sozinho! – gritou desesperada, mas a Hyuuga já não se encontrava perto o suficiente para ouvir este detalhe tão importante.

**-oOo-**

Hinata corria afobada em direção à antiga casa de Naruto, sentia a expectativa de vê-lo crescer cada vez mais. Estava passando em frente ao Ichiraku Ramen quando ouviu a voz que tanto lhe fazia falta, essa voz que fazia suas pernas bambearem e seu coração acelerar. Entrou na barraquinha e encontrou ali o dono de seu doce e inocente coração.

– Naruto-kun?

Naruto se virou com a boca cheia de macarrão e ao reconhecer a amiga gritou, ou melhor, tentou gritar.

– Finafa-fan! – ele engoliu toda comida rapidamente e gritou mais uma vez – Hinata-chan!

A jovem corou, sentiu seu coração querer sair de seu peito, mas já não era uma menininha, então tentou, pelo menos, manter a voz calma

– Há quanto tempo Naruto-kun. Quando voltou?

– Agora a pouco. – respondeu animado - Estava morrendo de fome então passei aqui pra comer um ramen. – terminou de dizer e abriu um dos seus maiores sorrisos.

Ah... Aquele sorriso... O mesmo sorriso que esquentava sua alma e a mantinha viva.

- Naruto? – uma voz feminina veio detrás de Hinata, fazendo ambos olharem para ver quem havia chegado.

– Ah, Yuna! Quero que conheça minha amiga Hinata. Hinata essa é a Yuna, minha namorada.

"_Namorada? Não pode ser" _– pensou a Hyuuga sentindo como se o mundo estivesse acabando, e que mais nada na vida valesse a pena. Seus olhos começaram a arder e sua boca tremia discretamente.

– Namorada? Puxa não sabia que você tinha namorada. – disse a garota, contendo ao máximo sua vontade de sumir.

– Yuna é uma ninja da Suna. Eu a conheci lá. – respondeu o loiro animado, colocando seu braço ao redor do ombro da bela moça.

Hinata engoliu seco, não conseguiu disfarçar sua decepção e seu coração partido. Analisou bem o casal e viu o ar de felicidade que seu amor não correspondido exalava.

"_Ele parece tão feliz... mesmo sendo a minha destruição, se o Naruto-kun está bem com ela eu também estarei. Não me importa o que eu sinto ou o quanto vou chorar por isso, chorarei conformada de que ele estará feliz."_

– Naruto-kun, preciso ir. Tenho... err... Um encontro com meu time. – foi tudo o que saiu da garganta dolorida da jovem Hyuuga. Para sua sorte o rapaz a sua frente nem notou o tom choroso.

– Ah sim Hinata. Nos vemos por aí.

Hinata acenou para o casal e desapareceu da vista de ambos. Longe dali correu sem rumo para algum lugar, qualquer lugar, onde pudesse chorar até seus olhos secarem e mais nenhuma lágrima conseguisse escapar deles.

Os dias passaram e todos agora voltavam a se acostumar com a volta do Uzumaki; todos menos a doce garota de olhos perolados.

Certo dia, a hokage ordenara a Hinata que esta entregasse um pergaminho à Naruto. Justo ela que há tantos dias vinha evitando encontrar com o loirinho tinha agora que entregar a ele uma mensagem.

Andou com os passos mais lentos que pôde dar, mas nem isso foi o suficiente para impedi-la de chegar ao apartamento do loirinho.

Estava para bater na porta quando ouviu gritos vindos de dentro do local. Parecia que estavam brigando feio.

Ela não queria escutar, mas a preocupação com o rapaz não lhe permitiu que desse a volta e fosse embora.

A porta se abriu com violência e Yuna saiu correndo. Ela não estava chorando ou abalada, estava enfurecida. Hinata encolheu-se na parede para não ser golpeada pela porta, e logo viu Naruto sair atrás da namorada. Ele a segurou pelo braço, fazendo-a se virar e encará-lo.

– Não acredito no que acabei de ouvir. – ele disse em tom decepcionado.

– Pois acredite! – gritou Yuna - Eu não amo você. Vim pra cá porque achei que Konoha pudesse me fazer esquecer meu ex-namorado, mas não deu certo Naruto. Eu não o esqueci e quero voltar imediatamente para Suna.

Hinata ouviu tudo ao mesmo tempo em que via o rosto de Naruto se contrair em tristeza. Cerrou forte seus pulsos, e caminhou a passos firmes em direção ao casal.

Sentia sua raiva transpassar por sua pele, sua consciência e seus gestos meigos e delicados haviam subitamente sido jogados no lixo. Sem um pingo de dó ou remorso marcou o rosto de Yuna com um tapa tão forte que sua mão chegou a arder.

– VADIA! – gritou a plenos pulmões.

As pessoas agora paravam para observar a cena, todos, inclusive Naruto estavam assustados. Nunca ninguém havia visto a tão doce Hyuuga alterar sua voz com alguém, muito menos xingá-la com um palavrão.

– Como se atreve? Como se atreve a magoar o Naruto-kun? – gritou com sua voz entrecortada - Você acha que tem o direito de usar as pessoas como bem entende?

Naruto correu e segurou os braços de Hinata para impedir que esta desse um novo tapa na mulher à sua frente

– Hinata-chan, não faça isso. Não vale a pena. – ele pediu.

– Você não gosta de ninguém! – continuou gritando a Hyuuga - Uma pessoa que ama outra não faz o que você fez! Ela procura a todo custo fazer desta pessoa a mais amada e feliz do mundo. Alguém como você eu tenho nojo!

Contorceu sua feição, sentindo que seus olhos já estavam molhados e as lágrimas desciam por seu rosto vermelho de raiva. Seu corpo estava anormalmente pesado, agachou-se e deu-se o direito de chorar livremente.

– Por que uma mulher como você é tão importante para o Naruto-kun? – perguntou a si mesma entre soluços - Eu, por toda minha vida o amei e agora... Por quê?

O Uzumaki que estava assustado com os atos da kunoichi agora também estava surpreso pela declaração. Abaixou-se e delicadamente segurou em seu braço fazendo-a se levantar, logo em seguida envolveu Hinata num forte e confortante abraço, beijou-lhe sua testa enquanto esta afundava o rosto nas vestes do rapaz.

– Se quer assim, então vá embora. – disse o loirinho para Yuna - Eu não preciso de você. – e lhe dando as costas, seguiu para seu apartamento com a Hyuuga em seus braços.

**-oOo-**

No dia seguinte Hinata foi até o apartamento de Naruto ver como este estava. Mesmo envergonhada com o acontecido das últimas horas bateu na porta e escutou um desanimado entre. Girou a maçaneta e presenciou a cena que mais lhe doía ver. Naruto estava sentado no sofá com o olhar distante.

Lentamente se aproximou, tímida e receosa. Sabia precisava dar uma explicação ao loirinho e já que pior não ficaria ela decidira contar tudo o que sentia com o intuito de fazer Naruto sentir-se um pouco melhor.

Agachou-se ao seu lado, escorando no braço da poltrona em que Naruto estava sentado, este virou para encará-la e deu um sorriso carinhoso, porém não era o mesmo sorriso que costumava ver.

– Está triste Naruto-kun?

– Não! – negou o loiro, balançando a cabeça - Apenas decepcionado... Eu sou um idiota!

– Não é não! – disse prontamente a Hyuuga - Pra mim, você é a melhor pessoa que existe no mundo. - com um doce sorriso, ela se aproxima mais do encosto da poltrona e lhe chama a atenção – Né, né, da próxima vez que você for viajar, me leva junto? Estou treinado todos os dias para ser tão forte quanto você. Por isso tenho certeza de que serei muito útil.

Um ato simples, mas Hinata recebeu o seu prêmio pela boa ação. Aquele sorriso tão cativante havia voltado e desta vez, voltado para ela.

Naruto pegou sua mão e a trouxe mais pra perto a fazendo sentar-se no seu colo, com uma delicadeza que a Hyuuga nunca imaginara que o Uzumaki pudesse ter, ele a beijou.

Calmo e delicado como ela, foi lentamente pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo. A jovem estremeceu ao sentir a língua quente dele tocar em seus lábios, tocou sua língua com a dele e permitiu que ele saboreasse todos os cantos de sua boca.

"_Valeu a pena te amar por tanto tempo e eu prometo que será muito amado... Meu Naruto-kun!"_

**Owari.**

Mais uma fic betada. Ufa, está dando um trabalho e tanto betar todas rsrs... mas está valendo a pena. Espero que gostem da fic!

Obrigada e até mais!


End file.
